


Partners

by Writtenbyalonelynerd



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alpha jumin han, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Bullying, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jumin Han's Route, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Omega Verse, Pain, Pancakes, Panic Attacks, Protective Parents, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), References to Depression, Romance, School, Self-Harm, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenbyalonelynerd/pseuds/Writtenbyalonelynerd
Summary: Omegaverse highschool mystic messenger fan fic. Main character is MCWas originally a Jumin Han/ main character fanfiction.Alpha/beta/OmegaAlpha:- Jumin, Rika, Sarah, SaeranBeta:- Zen, Seven, Jaehee, VOmega:- Yoosung, MC.Male omega's can get pregnant ... poor yoosung :/Jaehee and Zen are dating, V and Rika are dating. When Saeran's in Ray form he goes to omega standings.





	1. Tablets

**Author's Note:**

> First Mystic Messenger fanfiction. 
> 
> Wrote this very late in the morning, half asleep... didn't want to do Uni work :/ 
> 
> I procrastinate too much.

Mc sprinted through the crowds that flooded the corridors, she needed to get to her locker and quick, she felt flushed and irritated but she knew what was happening. People stared darkly and growled as she fled by, she felt their eyes on her, watching her. 

She gulped; the harsh eyes showed her how awful it was to be the bottom of the social class. As she whipped by, girls stared and giggled; talking about her and how she supposedly "wanted it". Boys grouped at her and called her names like slut and whore. But it certainly wasn't the first time she'd heard it.

Infact this was almost a monthly occurrence. She was mostly used to it now, maybe if she had decided to put her pills in her bag it wouldn't have been as bad today but no she left them in the locker which was pretty much over the other side of the school. She needed to get there and fast; sadly for her through Sarah Choi blocked her path.

"Hey slut" she called to Mc who stopped in her tracks the group of people around her spreading into a circle around the two girls and Sarah's posse. "Going somewhere?" Sarah spoke harshly glaring at Mc. "Sarah please I need to get my tablets" Mc cried as she dropped her gaze. 

Sarah Choi was one of the most popular girls in school all because she was an alpha and her sister was a famous actress. Betas flocked around her and attended to her every bossy and ridiculous need. Her parents were both high-class alphas and she was already set to marry into the most high-class family in the whole of Korea.

Mr. Han, or Jumin as he was known to us at school. Jumin's father was a multi-millionaire and a Chairman at Korea's biggest business firm C& R. Jumin was professional in every way, he was never seen with any woman, in every photo he either wore designer product or a high-class suit. He spoke with elegance and always greeted people with a handshake even his father. Of course, he often became the center of the media's attention what with his social standing.

However at the same time MC wondered how he could be perfect all the time. He was pretty much the school's superstar student, for all mc knew he managed to get good grades all the time, was loved by the teachers and all the students flocked around him. Apparently, a lot of the girls liked Jumin and Mc could see why after all; he was good-looking, would have a good job, was responsible, didn't mess around with girls a lot, was a gentleman and not that it mattered to her but he had money and lots of it.

"Looking for these" Sarah giggled as she waved the tablets she had in front of Mc's face, causing her dreamy image of Jumin to leave her mind. "Wait where did you get them from?" she questioned Sarah nervously, hoping they weren't her tablets. "Where do you think slut, your locker, what type of code is 1, 23, 45, 6; how stupid are you?". 

Mc gulped, of course, her password was stupid it was obvious and easy but she hadn't set it up neither had she been able to change it. She jumped for tablets knowing that if Sarah had them she wouldn't give them back. Sarah laughed at her pathetic jump and held them higher. "Jump bitch" she smiled darkly as she watched Mc jump for them again and again. "What's wrong can't reach pipsqueak" the girl laughed clutching at her stomach in fits of laughter. 

"Omg this is hilarious look at her she so red and sweaty, she probably stinks" with that mc stopped jumping and looked around the room, she saw people in the crowd cover their nose or glare darkly at her suggesting what they wanted to do to her.  
She stared at the floor in embarrassment. She felt her underwear soak through and she knew she was desperate for the tablets. 

"Please" she begged quietly to Sarah who looked at her and laughed, "You think I'm just gonna give you them?" She said waving the pack in front of mc before popping it open and pouring them into her hand. "No please" Mc whined in horror as the redhead slowly walked over to the water fountain and opened her hand. 

"Please" MC begged again tears pooling from her eyes. "I n-n-need them" she hiccuped hoping for the girl to change her mind. "Oops" Sarah grinned as she tipped the tablets down the drain. "Oh no sluts tablets went down the drain, what will she do?" She laughed wickedly and turned to leave. The whole crowd carried on as normal after she turned on her heels and walked away; leaving me to run over to the fountain and stare at the emptiness of the bowl. 

She shook as her legs gave way, she had no more tablets; how was she going to survive the rest of school surrounded by alphas and betas whilst in heat. She cried for all she knew she would become the alphas toy thing and become bonded with the wrong person. How her father and mother would be disappointed and look at her with shame. She probably be forced out to live on the streets and because she was bonded and nobody would want her. 

No she wouldn't let her family down, she'd stand tall and rush to the nurse's office, hopefully, they'd have some. She pushed herself off the floor weekly and grimaced at the uncomfortable wetness between her legs. She wanted to be held and mated with but not of her own accord. The main downside of the heat was that she wanted to be fucked constantly. 

She sighed loudly and waddled around the corner as her body heat became hotter and her breath became short pants. She craved for a touch, for something to be inside of her, to fill her up. Her bangs stuck her face in sweat and she cried in frustration. This wasn't fair.

Sometime later she somehow managed to make into the nurse's office. Mc felt like she might pass out from the heat unsure if this was normal. She'd never gone through heat without tablets. She lifted her hand to knock as a tall and handsome man walked out and stared at her surprised by either her presence or her state. 

He turned around his eyes never leaving Mc. He thanked the nurse and then grabbed Mc's arm pulling her through the corridor. 'This is it' she thought, ' this is where they bond with me and my life goes to shit, well gets worse'. The tears flooded from her eyes making it hard to work out who this man was. All she could tell was that he was an alpha and a strong one at that. The power and sexual arousal radiating off him made her sex pool again and her breath catch in her throat. He smelt incredible and for the first time Mc wanted him.

When the reached a door MC could see it was one that wasn't used too much. She shook and couldn't believe the situation if only she'd stood up to Sarah or told the nurse what she needed before this male managed to capture her. He opened the door and threw her in. She landed on the floor in a flop, she removed her hair from her face and rubbed the tears away. He walked in and turned the light on and shut the door before clearing his voice. 

She started up to see a figure she recognized holding a bottle of water and some tablets out to her. "Take them" he shifted uncomfortably on his feet and she reached out to take the things he offered. She greedily took the tablets and drank the water thirstily. She coughed and looked down at the floor as he stared at her. "Thankyou Jumin" she whispered feeling his gaze upon her. 

"It's not a problem, I saw Sarah bullying you, I wanted to make sure you were okay, you just caught me at the wrong time " he gulped and rubbed his neck. Mc raised her head and stared at him, how couldn't he be uncomfortable around her. "I'm sorry," she said softly curling her legs towards her body. "My heat suddenly hit me out of nowhere and she took my last tablets, I know I'm making you uncomfortable". 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hand "honestly you don't make me uncomfortable, the heat does" he laughed slightly as he plopped himself down on the floor next to her.


	2. Let's Talk

"So I don't make you uncomfortable to be around" MC blushed as she asked surprised by his answer, "I am after all just an omega, you know bottom of the pack, if anyone should be uncomfortable here its me, saying that thank you" She sighed as she watched the Alpha; shocked that he was letting her look at him for so long.

"To be honest MC" he looked over at her and smiled when he saw her mouth agape. "Yes I know your name" he laughed happily as he pushed her jaw together. MC was so confused Jumin didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all around her even with her heat which although it was slowly diminishing; it would cause an Alpha of his standard to become possessive and pushy. But here he sat on the floor smiling and laughing with a girl he'd never had a conversation with; looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"The truth is MC, I hate 'hanging out' with the Alpha's" he spat as he made air quotes with his fingers. "My father, the media, my friends, the business, my dad's girlfriends, Sarah, the partners and everyone expect me to be perfect. But I'm not, not by a long stretch and pretending makes me tired and feel so lonely a lot" He breathed deeply angry that he was getting so worked up. MC gave a small sigh and listened intently as he continued.

"So to be honest when I saw you" a small smile appeared on his lips and he turned to face MC. "I thought that maybe you'd like to talk about it and maybe I could tell someone how if felt to be me without needing to be perfect" he sighed his voice breaking from the emotions that he held tightly inside of him. MC smiled and scooted closer to the teenage boy, she placed her arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug.

At first the young man tensed in her arms unsure what was happening but the warmth it spread through his body made him want more so he wrapped his arms around MC and pulled her close burying his face into her neck. He breathed deeply, she smelt of candy floss , honey and apple shampoo, he growled possessively at the smell, he liked it and wanted her to be his no matter the cost but he knew that he couldn't and declaring he liked her scent would be bad.

MC paused when she heard him growl and snuggle deeper into her neck but she passed it off as a side affect of the heat. Awhile passed and MC wondered how long the hug should continue and was about to ask him if he was okay when Jumin began to pull away. He smiled happily at her and ruffled her hair gently with his big hands, she blushed and giggled.

"Sorry" he whispered as he placed his hand upon her cheek and looked shocked over the sparks that flew though her palm. He brushed his thumb against her soft skin and smiled happily "I've always want to ruffle someones hair and do this but i haven't had the time or the right person to allow me" he sighed and dropped his hand much to MC's dismay.

"Jumin, do you wanna be friends with me?" MC whispered quietly unsure of his answer. "I mean I completely understand if you don't, considering the whole Alpha, omega thing, people may get the wrong idea but I'd love for you to be imperfect around me" she smiled and watched as the shocked male stood up and paced back and forth though the classroom.

She watched as he stopped and strode over to her. "Deal" he said placing a hand out in front of him. She looked at him confused her head tilted to the left in confused, Jumin couldn't help but think she looked like a very cute and innocent creature. "Do you want me to shake it?" She said as she caught his eye and immediately dropped her gaze. He grimaced he would have to tell her it was okay for her to keep eye contact with him. He laughed at her comment though and shook his head "no MC I want you to help yourself up with it so I can hug you like a friend would".

She glanced up again and he caught her line of vision, she help it for a few seconds but dropped it again. "Stop that!" He commanded his voice raising slightly startling her. She jumped back and stared wide eyed at him unsure of his sudden outburst. He forgot that she was an omega and even the slightest bit of dominance would be respected and overpowering. "Sorry" he said as he pulled her up off the floor and calmed her breathing. 

"I just didn't want you to drop your gaze from me, it doesn't matter if you've been taught differently I want to make eye contact with you and have normal conversations, is that okay?" He asked softly and he turned her chin up so she looked up at him.

"Of course" she mumbled and started at him a smile forming on her face. "Now where's this hug I've been promised" she said cheekily as a devil grin plastered itself on her face. Jumin laughed and wrapped her up in a hug yet again loving the feel of her body against his and her scent.

They broke away and gave each other a small smile, Jumin moved to the door and before leaving he turned "I'll see you soon, are you sure you have enough tablets?" He asked worriedly. He looked concerned and it warmed MC's heart. He was such a sweetheart.

"I think i have enough to last me two weeks at home, I'll be fine considering they only last 3-4 days max" she sighed and glanced at him happily "thank you, it was really sweet of you to help me out today". Jumin looked down at the floor and blushed as she thanked him, MC giggled, it was nice he could be himself around her, even if the situation was a little odd and she hadn't expected this to play out this way.

"Its no problem, after all I am Mr perfect" Jumin sighed as he lifted his head, rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. MC giggled again "Yeah yeah Mr perfect it is now go greet your adoring public they're be waiting".

Jumin growled playfully at her and left; the smile of his face slowly sipping away as he left the room. MC sighed deeply unsure but grateful for what had happened and that Jumin had wanted nothing but to talk.


End file.
